Hingga Ujung Waktu
by UssyDarmawan
Summary: Akhirnya ku menemukanmu saat ku berkelut dengan waktu Beruntung aku menemukan mu jangan pernah berhenti memiliki ku hingga ujung waktu *Sheilaon7*


_**Hingga Ujung Waktu**_

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Tuan dan Nyonya Nikiforov**

Ada bunga Lily yang bermekaran kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan seakan tahu ini hari bahagia, hari keluarga dan teman berkumpul berpakaian rapi menebar senyum dan ucapan bahagia.

Nyanyian burung dan tarian kupu-kupu cantik mengitari taman bernuansa putih bunga-bunga. Hembusan angin yang terdengar merdu seiring dengan tawa renyah dan wajah bahagia yang di tampakan semua orang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu tepatnya seminggu sebelum hari ini, seorang pemuda dengan surai abu keperakan memberanikan diri menggandeng tangan pemuda yang sangat dia cintai membawa nya masuk dalam ruang keluarga duduk sejajar menghadap Tuan rumah yang sekaligus orang tua pemuda manis kesayangan nya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Katsuki, perkenankan saya Victor Nikiforov melamar anak laki-laki Anda ijinkan saya menikahinya. Mohon restui hubungan kami"

Hening... Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan atau bahkan pernyataan pemuda pemberian yang masih tertunduk memberi hormat pada sang Tuan rumah.

Sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan

"Kau, ikut dengan ku" tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda safir biru itu. Tanpa ragu Victor menuruti apa yang di perintahkan mengikuti langkah kaki sang Tuan rumah menuju taman luas di samping rumahnya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Nak? Apa kau serius dengan perkataan mu ?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Victor yang ada di sampingnya

"Tentu saja Tuan Katsuki, saya tak pernah main-main dengan putra Anda"

"Hanya jika dia menginginkan nya, hanya jika putraku berkenan menerima mu sebagai pasangan nya, akan ku ijinkan kalian menikah"

Tak berapa lama calon mertua dan menantu itu kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kini Victor memposisikan duduk nya berhadapan dengan sang Katsuki muda

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan nya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik" Victor menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Katsuki Yuri bersedia kah kau menerima lamaran ku untuk menjadi pasangan hidup ku dan mengubah namamu menjadi Yuri Nikiforov"

Dag dig dug

Jantung Victor berdentum tangannya gemetar terlihat dari getaran halus kotak kecil yang di pegangnya berisikan benda berkilau berwarna emas. Tanpa menunggu lama Yuri nya angkat bicara

"Aku menerima mu Victor Nikiforov"

Seuntai senyum dan sebuah pelukan di daratkan di tubuh Katsuki Yuri yang sebentar lagi berubah nama menjadi Yuri Nikiforov. Tentu saja dengan restu semua Tuan rumah Katsuki Victor berani menyematkan cincin di jari manis Yuri

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri tegak memandang lurus dari jendela kamarnya dengan manik secerah langit mengenakan _montsuki_ _haori_ _hakama_ baju pengantin khas Jepang yang di dominasi warna hitam menghitung detik demi detik menanti waktunya keluar dari kamar menemui pujaan hatinya tentu saja dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir, safir langit yang mulai berkaca-kaca menggambarkan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini membayangkan kekasih nya yang akan jadi pasangan seumur hidup menikmati sisa umur melewati hari dengan berbagai kasih dan sayang. Victor terlena dengan lamunan nya sendiri sampai seseorang menyebut nama nya menyadarkan bahwa khayalan nya harus segera jadi kenyataan

" Victor sudah waktunya" seru suara dari luar kamar

Tentu saja Victor siap Victor sudah sangat siap, menarik nafas dalam-dalam melangkah kan kakinya mantap menuju altar pernikahan, berjalan lurus berusaha tenang sesekali menebar kan senyum pada para undangan, mempersiapkan dirinya menyambut sang mempelai di depan podium tempatnya akan mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Lihat! Dia datang Yuri nya datang. Astaga Victor tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, Yuri nya sangat cantik Yuri nya sangat mempesona kekasih nya mampu menghipnotis seluruh pasang mata ya memandang nya.

Yuri berjalan lurus ke arah Victor dengan menggunakan _shiramuki_ putih dengan pita merah di dadanya berhias _wataboushi_ dengan warna senada menutupi kepalanya menandakan bahwa dirinya hanya boleh dilihat oleh suaminya oleh Victor yang akan mempersunting nya. Dengan mata indah dan bibir merah yang di balut lipstik tipis Yuri berjalan tertunduk menuju ujung altar, menemui Victor nya yang sedari tadi menunggu, di raihnya sebuah tangan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Berdiri sejajar menghadap pendeta yang akan menikah kan mereka

Sejenak Victor mengingat perkataan calon mertuanya saat dia memproklamirkan diri untuk melamar Yuri

"Yuri ku... Dia anak yang lemah dia baik hati dan penyayang dia anak yang sangat rapuh Victor, apa kau bisa menerimanya ?"

"Saya sudah tahu itu Tuan Katsuki, dia tidak selemah kelihatannya hatinya bahkan lebih kuat dari baja"

"Apa aku bisa mempercayakan kebahagiaan putra ku padamu? Apa kau bisa menjaga Yuri ku Victor ?"

"Saya akan berusaha membahagiakan nya bahkan melebihi apa yang saya bisa. Saya akan menjaga putra Anda dengan nyawa saya taruhannya"

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi Victor benar-benar rela kehilangan nyawanya kalau sampai ada bagian dari Yuri yang terluka karenanya. Victor rela di hukum mati kalau sampai Yuri tak bahagia bersamanya karna hanya Yuri hanya Yuri yang dia cintai hanya Yuri yang mampu memiliki keseluruhan dari dirinya hanya Yuri tentu hanya Yuri.

Pendeta telah menaiki podium tempat sepasang kekasih akan menyerukan ikrar bukti cinta mereka

"Saudara Victor Nikiforov apakah saudara benar ingin menjadikan Katsuki Yuri sebagai pasangan Anda bersedia menerima dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara ?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Saudara Katsuki Yuri apakah saudara benar ingin menjadikan Victor Nikiforov sebagai pasangan Anda bersedia menerima dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara ?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Silahkan saling berhadapan dan ucapkan sumpah pernikahan kalian"

"Saya Victor Nikiforov mengakui Katsuki Yuri sebagai pasangan yang sah untuk memiliki dan menerima mulai hari ini dan seterusnya berjanji mengasihi dan melayaninya dalam keadaan suka atau duka kaya atau miskin sakit maupun sehat mencintai dan memelihara sampai maut memisahkan"

"Saya Katsuki Yuri menerima Victor Nikiforov sebagai pasangan yang sah untuk memiliki dan menerima mulai hari ini dan seterusnya berjanji mengasihi dan melayaninya dalam keadaan suka atau duka kaya atau miskin sakit maupun sehat mencintai dan memelihara sampai maut memisahkan"

"Mulai hari ini kalian adalah pasangan dalam pernikahan yang sah"

Bahagia? Tentu. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan bersahutan kala sepasang kekasih itu saling menautkan cincin di jemari pasangan nya. Mengukuhkan peresmian pernikahan dengan ciuman yang hangat dan lembut. Tangis bahagia dari beberapa tamu undangan pun ada disana seakan mereka bisa merasakan energi ketulusan cinta dari pasangan yang baru saja mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan.

Phichit : "Yuri... Kekkon omedettou gozaimasu. Suenagaku oshiawaseni"

Christophe : "Yuri... Tetaplah waspada dengan Victor"

Jj : "hey Yuri Victor tenang saja aku akan menyusul"

Yurio : "heh Babi jangan jadi gendut setelah menikah dengan Kakek tua itu"

Otabek : "selamat menempuh hidup baru ayah dan ibu calon mertua, mungkin Yurio hanya ingin punya adik"

Yah begitulah kira-kira ungkapan bahagia dari beberapa teman pasangan muda ini. Tentu mereka berdua bahagia sangat bahagia, berkeliling menghampiri para tamu sambil bergandengan tangan senyum lembut tak pernah pergi dari bibir mereka, rona merah di pipi pun setia menemani memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tengah mereka rasakan

Denting piano mengalihkan perhatian sang pengantin baru dan para tamu lainnya alunan musik yang cocok sekali untuk mengiringi dansa pengantin baru. Tanpa membuang waktu Victor langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk Yuri

"Mau berdansa Mrs. Nikiforov ?"

"Aku tak mungkin bisa menolak mu suamiku"

* _sayang taukah beruntung nya aku miliki kekasih seperti dirimu_ _selalu rindu selalu ingin bersama dengan kamu_ _Takan ingin aku berpisah_ _Dengan mu bagai terbang melayang_ _kita berdua slalu bersama bagai di surga dan takan terpisahkan_ _Denganmu hidup ini sempurna tak ingin lagi meraih cinta cukup dengan mu cinta...*_

Di setiap ahir cerita pasti akan ada bahagia tentu sama seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Cinta Victor yang kuat kasih sayang Yuri yang tulus bukti cinta mereka yang selalu mendapat doa baik dari setiap pasang mata yang memandang nya. Victor yang takkan bisa sempurna tanpa Yuri dan Yuri yang takkan bisa hidup tanpa Tuan yang kini menjadi nama belakang nya, Nikiforov.

 _*Denganmu bagai terbang melayang kita berdua slalu bersama bagai di surga dan Takan terpisah kan_ _Denganmu hidup ini sempurna tak ingin lagi meraih cinta cukup denganmu cinta..._ _cukup dengan mu... cinta...*_

Fin-

waahhh sudah nikahhh selamat mamah dan papahhh Haha *ngarang*

semuanya apa kabar ini saya loh si bukan penulis sungguhan Haha

ini ff baru maaf kalo kurang romantis dan terlalu lebay saya buat ini formal dan khidmat Haha

*buat ikrar pernikahan mohon maaf kalo ada yg salah saya tdk bermaksud menyinggung keyakinan agama manapun sebisa mungkin sy tidak bawa" nama Tuhan dan sebutan istri karna mereka berdua sama" cowo..

*lagu dansa.a silahkan di donlot masing" yah Mytha - Dengan mu

*baju pernikahan silahkan lihat cover 'tentu bukan milik saya'

ini ff bahagia semoga kalian semua jg bahagia *ketjup ketjup ketjup*

aaahhh Iyah terimakasih sudah mampir dan menyiksa mata buat baca ff abal saya

jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya

kapan" ketemu lagi yah bubye


End file.
